


Elevator Tension

by President_Oberon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: You and Kylo have some unresolved sexual tension. Maybe being trapped in the elevator can help with that.





	Elevator Tension

Some could say that you and Kylo Ren had a thing going on. It wasn’t hard to notice, to be completely honest. The both of you giving each other side eyes across the room when the other wasn’t looking; Kylo hovering over you a little too long at your desk; you ‘accidentally’ backing into him so others could pass; and the one time he reached for something General Hux was handing him and he ‘accidentally’ grazed your boobs. . . Twice.

People would ask you if you and him had a past. You’d shake your head, this was the only time you’ve ever met. You both just, had a weird constant sexual tension between you. It especially increased when you found that you both were stuck in the elevator. The engineer said that it might take a while, that something was really jammed and they didn’t know exactly what. Kylo had groaned in annoyance, but that was his only response. His helmet had made the groan sound deep, and it sent shock waves through you.

“I’m sure it won’t be too long, sir.” You said absentmindedly as you stood in a relaxed parade rest, you wrung your hands behind your back, becoming nervous. You knew the tension was there, it always has been, but that was when there was other people in the room. Now that it was just the two of you, in this tiny little room, you could cut the erotic feelings with a light saber.

Kylo Ren looked over to you, and he sighed. He grabbed his helmet and slowly took it off. His wavy black hair flowed to his shoulders, his pink scar that stretched from his forehead across his face was prominent against his pale skin.

“You know as much as I do,” he started lowly, “That there is something going on between us Lieutenant.”

You felt your face get hot.

“I-I-I’m not sure I understand, sir-“

“Don’t try to deny it. I know you’ve picked up on it.” He smirked a little, “I know especially because of what happened yesterday.”

Your eyes widened and you looked away.

Yesterday, you may have grinded against him. You blushed at the memory of it. You had dropped some papers, and while repeatedly apologizing to General Hux about it, you forgot that Kylo had been directly behind you. And, you may have felt his hips against your ass. And, you may have given yourself a little something by maybe rotating your ass against him. You acted like nothing happened, just as Kylo acted like it didn’t give him a bit of a hard on.

“S-sir I-“

“Lieutenant, I know that your pressed yourself against me on purpose. Just as I know that you backing into me to let people pass is on purpose, and you know that me hovering over your desk more than twice a day is on purpose.”

Kylo had turned towards you, and was slowly inching his way closer and closer to you. You couldn’t deny it anymore, there was no reason to. Kylo knew the truth, there was no reason to keep lying.

“I-I know, sir.” You muttered, “It wasn’t meant as anything. It’s just something that naturally happened.”

“You know what’ll get rid of this tension, Lieutenant? I bet you do, you’re one of the smartest people in the bridge.” Kylo’s gloved hand grazed one of your hips and your breathing hitched. You knew what he wanted, it’s what you wanted since you saw the fucker in his all black uniform, looking like a complete idiot but god it only turned you on.

“Yes, I do know, sir.” You said, not looking up at him, instead at the floor, where his helmet lay, staring back at you. Kylo took your chin and made you look at him.

“Then, let’s get it over with, maybe you can get some work done then.” He grinned at his sly comment. Your mouth dropped open at that. How rude! This son of a bitch comes on to the bridge looking like he does, and he says you never get work done because of it. He was right though. You were so behind on your work that General Hux said that he was going to demote you if you didn’t pick up the slack.

“Sir, what about the-“

“The cameras? They’ve been off since we got in here.” Kylo smirked. You put two and two together.

“You jammed the-“

“Let’s just say that, I’ve been having inconveniences with my work ethic as well.”

Kylo’s hand was fully on your hip now, the other still on your chin. His thumb rubbed your chin, waiting for your answer. You looked into his eyes, and you could see the lust he held. The lust he held for you. Your face was growing in heat, you thought you were on fire. You wanted to have sex with him, no, needed to; to get this tension out of the way so you could do your job. But, you knew yourself. You knew that if this went right, you’d only want more.

You thought about all the possibilities, your mind racing, making it seem like you were taking ages to answer when it’s only been a few milliseconds.

Fuck it, you thought, as you leaned yourself forward, and pressed your lips to his.

Kylo’s hand moved from your chin to the back of your head, kissing you harder. He pulled your hips to his as he tilted his head to kiss you more passionately. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you allowed him to enter your mouth. You let out a soft moan, melting against him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your hands moved to his hair, petting and pulling it, earning a little grunt from Kylo with each pull, making your smile grow with each noise he made. He was literally trying to get into your pants, finding it difficult with how tight the uniform was. He tried the belt, not breaking the kiss, but it wasn’t any use. The belts were made only for the person wearing it to take it off, it was a hassle but for reason it was deemed necessary. Kylo pulled away when he was started to get frustrated but before he could say anything you just kissed his jaw. He calmed down, his eyes closing with a sigh escaping his lips. As you kissed along his jaw, you fumbled with your belt. His hand trailed from your hip to the waistband of your pants, and once they were loosened, his gloved hand slid in, under your tucked shirt, tingling your skin with the leather.

Kylo stepped back to lean against the wall, bringing you with him. He turned you around, pressing your back against him. He took off his gloves and started feeling you again. You leaned your head back against his shoulder, sighing out a moan when his cold fingers traced their way up your stomach to your breasts, his other hand trailing down to your panty line, teasingly inching down to your cunt. Cold hands massaged your breasts and your sex, you softly moaning into his neck, muffled by his scarf. He chuckled against your hair, softly kissing your head as he played with you. Your breathing quickened as he rolled your clit, your moans getting louder with each turn. You could feel Kylo’s erection against your ass, only exciting you more. One of your hands moved to the wall to better hold yourself up, your knees feeling like they could give out at any moment. Your other hand moved up to Kylo’s head, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him down to you kiss him roughly.

Kylo’s lips and hands retreated from your body. You felt oddly cold without them, the hands themselves were freezing, yet you were cold at loss of them. You could feel him fumbling with his pants as you stayed leaning against him. He pushed down your pants, and you felt his erect cock rub your slit. You bit your lip on anticipation as he pulled your underwear aside for his dick to push into you. You moaned against your bit lip, as he slid into you, your body quickly adjusting to him. You pulled him back down to kiss you when you were ready, Kylo thrusting into you at a quick pace from the start.

He was eager, his thrusts short and quick, you bouncing a little with each one with the force he put into them. Kylo pulled away from the kiss so he could breath, his breath fanning your hair, his grunts and moans filling your ears. Oh, they were delicious to hear, such a powerful man, being able to hear him moan for you was the sexiest thing you could think of. You pulled his hair and he growled.

That made you moan.

You heard him laugh a little at that, but he never let up on his thrusting. They became longer, to the point where he was almost pulling out of you before pushing back in. Kylo most definitely laughed at your guttural moan when he did. His thrusts quickened again, you knew he was getting close, you could feel his dick getting hotter in you, making you get close. It felt like you were running off a cliff, the edge getting closer and closer and closer and-

You came.

You came and you closed your eyes as a final moan left your lips and your head crashed against his shoulder and your face nuzzled it’s way into his scarf. You panted as Kylo kept thrusting, it almost hurt, your nerves were so shot from the orgasm that one touch to your clit would make you scream. As soon as Kylo was about to cum, the elevator jolted and started moving again. Out of surprise, he had pulled out of you, you letting out a small yelp.

“Sir, we’ve gotten the elevator moving again! We don’t know why it was jammed but, it’s working! The cameras are still down though, we’re working on that!” The engineer’s voice was chipper and sounded excited that he had done something for the Sith Lord in charge. You quickly started fixing yourself, straightening your shirt and tucking it back into your pants, buckling the belt tightly around your waist. Kylo grumbled as he fixed his pants, and put on his helmet, pulling his gloves on last.

“I’m sorry that you weren’t able to finish, sir.” You muttered, straightening your jacket. Kylo gave a grunt in response.

“Maybe I could deliver some documents to your quarters personally to help out.” You added, and raised an eyebrow, looking to Kylo from the corner of your eye. It was quiet for moment and when the elevator doors opened, Kylo stepped out. He turned around to look at you one last time.

“In five minutes, I’ll need you to bring those documents to my quarters, Lieutenant. I need them as soon as possible, it’s the utmost importance that you do.” Kylo said, before he turned and his robes bellowed behind him as he marched down the hallway. The elevator doors closed again.

You needed to get those documents.


End file.
